RGM-79SP GM Sniper II
The RGM-79SP GM Sniper II is a variant of the mass production RGM-79 GM. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GM Sniper II is the Federation's attempt to build a less expensive variant of the RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom. As its name suggests, the GM Sniper II was built for long range sniping missions and can thus be equipped with either a semi-automatic sniper rifle and a long-range beam rifle. Besides these special weapons, the suit can use two beam sabers, a shield, a 2-barrel vulcan pod and a 90mm machine gun. The visor of the head camera is equipped with a high magnification sensor for precision firing, to destroy the enemy at long range with a dedicated sniper rifle. The GM Sniper II boasts the finest performance over any other Federation mass production MS during the One Year War, usually displaying high combat performance in battle. Its basic design and features would later be incorporated in the development of the MSA-003 Nemo. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun Pod :The vulcan gun pod is an optional close-range defensive armaments mounted on the right side of GM Sniper II's head unit. The vulcan gun is a shell firing weapon with a high-rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The vulcan gun is ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. The vulcan gun pods are seen on GM Sniper II units assigned to the Australia-based White Dingo Team. ;*Hand Grenade :These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The GM Sniper II is equipped with a pair of beam sabers stored in a recharge rack located on the rear skirt armor. ;*Franz EF-KAR98K 75mm Sniper Rifle :A mobile suit-sized version of the modern day sniper rifle with a 5 round magazine. The scope functions in conjunction with the computer of the GM Sniper II and boasts a high hit rate. However, it is unsuitable for MS combat, resulting in the GM Sniper II carrying a beam rifle for a standard sortie.No. 41 B-CLUB (Media and Publishing Division, Bandai, 1989), pp. 24-25 ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation mobile suit ground forces, the Type 37 is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld machine gun. It fires a 100x450 millimeter round at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine. Features include a folding stock and swivel forward hand grip. Accuracy is limited due to the aiming from regular iron sights and not a targeting sensor. Maximum effective range of 1.5 kilometers. ;*P.B.R-0079/A12 S-000011 Beam Rifle :The ground-type beam rifle is unique in that it has an underbarrel rocket launcher with a loaded box magazine that can carry up to 3 rockets. The beam rifle itself is powered by an internal energy capacitor with an average charge of 15 rounds. Bore diameter of 150 millimeters. Mega particle range is limited in Earth's atmosphere. Maximum effective range of 2.0 kilometers. 60 RPM. Features include a forward swivel hand grip and 180 degree swivel narrow sensor. ;*BLASH XBR-X-79YK Long-Range Beam Rifle :A beam rifle specialized for sniping. This beam rifle is exclusively used by the White Dingo Team. The rifle is also equipped on the [GM Sniper|RGM-79[G GM Sniper]], though the latter's generator isn't powerful enough to fire the rifle by itself. ;*BOWA BR-M-82L-9 L-9 Type Beam Rifle :A long-range beam rifle used by Cain Ragnard. ;*HWF GR·MLR79-90mm Long Rifle ;*BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) :A beam rifle of the same make as the XBR-M-79S, it was confirmed being equipped on Lydo Wolf's custom GM Sniper II unit. ;*NFHI*EPHB-type.Doc-04/380mm Hyper Bazooka :The ground-type hyper bazooka fires a 380x1900 millimeter HEDP rocket at ranges up to 2.5 kilometers. It is loaded with a 5-round box magazine with one round pre-loaded into the chamber. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :Shields are simple in their design, being essentially thick slabs of metal that the equipped mobile suit can use to absorb the impact from attacks that, for whatever reason, cannot be dodged. However shields can only withstand so much pressure before becoming damaged themselves. As technology progressed it became necessary for shields to be treated with an anti-beam coating as a measure of defense against beam weapons which can normally penetrate any physical barrier, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. :Typically shields used by GM series mobile suits are almost the length of the mobile suit's height and are carried in the left hand. ;*Middle Shield :A shield used by the White Dingo Team, it was a modified RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield used by all GUNDAM and GM ground type mobile suits. It is capable of deflecting most incoming ballistic projectiles and some explosive warheads. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Short Shield Special Equipment & Features ;*Head Mounted Precision Targeting System History After the high success rate of the RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom became evident, the Earth Federation Forces created a more advanced version of this suit, which would result in the creation of the GM Sniper II, the most powerful GM-type mobile suit in the One Year War. With a tight one month deadline to produce the new GM, very few of the GM Sniper II's would be produced. The GM Sniper II would make its combat debut with the Gray Phantom carrier stationed at Side 6, though both suits were destroyed by the MS-18E Kämpfer of the Zeon's Cyclops Team. Three more GM Sniper II's would be used by the Australia based White Dingo Team and were painted in white and navy blue, while another unit was assigned to ace pilot Lydo Wolf and painted in his trademark black custom colors. Picture Gallery rgm-79sp-visor.jpg|Visor down rgm-79g-machinegun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun YHI_YF-MG100_GM_Machine_Gun.png|NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun rgm-79g-sniper-beamrifle.jpg|BLASH XBR-X-79YK Long-Range Beam Rifle rgm-79sp-sniperrifle.jpg|Franz EF-KAR98K 75mm Sniper Rifle L-9_Type_Beam_Rifle.png|BOWA BR-M-82L-9 L-9 Type Beam Rifle R-4_Type_Beam_Rifle.png|BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) HWF_GR·MLR79-90mm_Long_Rifle.png|HWF GR·MLR79-90mm Long Rifle RGM-79SP_GM_Sniper_II.jpg|SD RGM-79SP GM Sniper II as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ms-gm_sniper2_wd.jpg|White Dingo Team Colors Whitedingosniper.jpg Gmsp-lido.jpg|GM Sniper II (Lydo Wolf Custom) from Gundam War card game rgm79sp_p02.jpg|GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Custom) from Gundam War card game Bonds of the Battlefield 05.jpg|GM Sniper II as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield Wdm1.gif rgm79sp_p01.jpg|GM Sniper II as seen on Gundam 0080: head close-up with head-mounted Precision Targeting System activated Gunpla Rgm-79sp_gm_sniper-ii_hguc.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (2012): box art Gunpla_HGUC_GMSniperII-WD_box.jpg|Limited edition 1/144 HGUC RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Custom; 2012): box art References GM Sniper II - DetailsFeatures.jpg|GM Sniper II - Details and Features Aqua GM.jpg gmsniper2dingo.png Master Archive GM 15.jpg External links *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79SP ジム・スナイパーII